Power Stripping
Power Stripping is a way to repair Clothing mid-adventure, gain a temporary boost in stats, increase the number of items, score, and stuff that drop from Newphys, and get a better chance at rare items in the process. With a certain amount of unstressed Quiver Power available, inputting a special command will cause all action neaby to temporarily stop while the fairy strips out of their clothes in a (skippable or fast-forwardable) transformation scene, leaving only their underwear on. Play resumes with the fairy's movement speed and all stats raised, with a bonus from underwear stats and S.W.A.G. levels, and Quiver Power stresses at a set rate. Big Finish: Inputting a different special command while under the effects of Power Stripping, will cause the stressed part of the QP gauge to turn into its own power-bar that empties over time. During this time, Newphys stop in their tracks and can't swoon, the camera will go to an over-the-shoulder view with an aiming reticle, pointing in front of the fairy, who will fire up to 3 or 4 blasts of a special concentrated Erogel. Newphys hit by this erogel have the items, stuff, and score drop rates multiplied and show a lot of pleasure as the fluid hits them. The more stressed the QP bar is when starting a Big Finish, the more blasts are available. Male fairies get up to 4 stream-like blasts that multiply rates by 4x, 3x, 2x, and 5x, respectively, while female fairies get up to 3 wide-spreading blasts with multipliers of 4x, 3x, and 7x respectively. In both cases, a single target can be hit multiple times, allowing for a 14x multiplier, or higher under certain conditions. The last blast is the most difficult to achieve because it involves starting a Power Stripping at a full QP bar, and starting a Big Finish when 95% or more becomes stressed. After a Big Finish, normal play resumes and everyone that is brought to swoon, swoons at the same time. Afterglow: After a Big Finish or when the QP gauge cannot be stressed further during Power Stripping, the fairy's clothes reappear on them, fully repaired, stats go back to normal and the fairy's normal movement speed is restored. An "afterglow" phase begins, while Quiver Power restores by a certain amount, and cannot be spent, stressed, or diminished by Newphys or abilities. Edging: Each time a Power Stripping is ended without a Big Finish, a hidden stat goes up that increases the power of all the blasts of the next Big Finish by 1x, to a maximum of 7x-7x-7x for female fairies, and 5x-5x-5x-6x for males resulting in a maximum 21x in both cases. Strategies: When other Quiver Power abilities aren't available, multiple quick Power Strippings can be great for getting frequent repairs while working your way through a tough area, or for quickly accruing common Newphy-items that you can't buy, or that you would rather not spend on. Big Finishes that are powered up by Edging can be great for medium-tough Newphys, or just to get those rarer items. Accruing QP-restoring items can be a great (although potentially expensive or time-consuming) way to build up a very high drop rate on bosses or particuarly resilient Newphys, although in that case, it'd be more cost-effective to do sequential Big Finishes rather than any Edging. There is currently no maximum limit to how high any particular Newphy's drop rate can go, other than a variable limit and how long any newphy can last under a fairy's seduction.